Dance Is Love: Love Is Forever
by mzdarkstar
Summary: A collection of oneshots about different styles of dance, and how love of dance can create an unlikely couple . . . Chelsi! Chapter 1: Street Dance. Chapter 2: Ballet. C3: Salsa!
1. Street Dance n' Hip Hop: Street Beatz

**Hiya! This is a reply to the own **Dance Is Love Challenge**, set by myself! Seeing as I'm a dancer and a writer, it makes sense for me to write about dance.**

**This story is a collection of oneshots, each one about a different style of Dance. The pairing is **Chelsi**, and I haven't written much of these, so please be nice:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. Never gonna happen!**

* * *

**Street Dance/Hip Hop: Battle of the Street Beatz**

**Summary: When the East High B-Ball team is challenged by West High to dance in the Youth Talent Contest, they search for the best dancers and make a dance crew called Streetz 2 Beatz.**

**When Chad is scouting for dancers, he finds Kelsi, who helps out. Every time they meet at rehearsals, they grow closer. Will romance blossom . . . ? **(A.N. That was so cheesy, I'm sorry)

Present

"Hey everyone, Kelsi's here!" announced Jason, as they entered the Bolton's living room.

Those who weren't absorbed in the basketball game on TV, (Gabriella and Taylor) smiled at her. But the face Kelsi was looking for wasn't looking at her.

It was Troy, Chad, Zeke Jason, Taylor and Gabriella. Sharpay refused to have anything to do with the dance crew, and pulled Ryan out of it as well.

Racking her brains for a way to get his attention, she said brightly "Hey guys! You know the dance group I got you guys with, Big Blue Dance Crew?"

Everyone's heads whipped up, looking at her excitedly. He looked up at her as well, making her shiver with happiness, but he looked away quickly.

"What did they say?" enthused Troy.

"They'll come to rehearse at East High tomorrow after school. I think -"

Kelsi was cut off by the others, cheering at the TV for the B-Ball team that just scored. Kelsi gave up and flopped onto the nearest chair.

Taylor got up quickly, and switched the TV off, ignoring the moans. "The point of meeting is to watch dance movies for inspiration, not to watch basketball games! The contest is in a week! Are you that stupid?"

"She's right." Troy nodded. "Let's be serious. It's out of '_Honey_', '_Step Up'_, and '_You Got Served_'." More groans.

Kelsi wasn't listening. She spared Chad one last look and she shivered when she saw he was looking straight at her. He smiled, and she smiled back, her heart practically melting.

She had to be smart. Watching him carefully, she watched as he got up, went to the kitchen, and came back with a drink. He passed her, and in one swift motion; she had grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards her, causing the drink to spill.

"Chad! Look what you did!" she said loudly, feigning upset. She rushed out of the room.

Dazed, Chad looked at the others, bewildered. It all happened so fast! Taylor said "You'd better go up and apologize, Chad."

"What for?" Chad protested, but suddenly realisation hit him, and he nodded, sighing for not guessing before. He hurried up to the bathroom where Kelsi was dabbing herself with tissues.

"There you are," she breathed. She kissed him softly and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"You're so stupid! Now you're all wet." Chad sighed, hugging her tighter. "We haven't had a chance to be alone in . . . ages . . ."

"I know. Hey, I'm still wet!" she giggled, whipping her shirt off to reveal a vest top. Chad gave her his hoodie to wear.

As he did so, he added, "I still don't get why we have to keep us secret."

"It's . . . easier. For everyone. And it's fun." Kelsi giggled again, but then became quite solemn. "No seriously . . . after the dance competition . . . we should tell everyone. I think I'm ready."

She looked questioningly at Chad, as if to say 'Are you?'

Slipping he has around her waist, he gave a charming smile. "I'm game if you are."

**…HSM…**

Past (About 3 weeks before Present)

Kelsi flopped down onto the bench, breathing hard. She hated this. The dance classes the pressure of everything. She cursed herself for coming to this sort of labour two times a week.

But Barvarde was the best place. Being a performing arts school, all sorts of things were taught there, but their basis was Acting, Dancing, and Singing.

She peered into the dance studio. After class it was usually empty, a few dancers still getting ready to leave, the teacher, Emma, locking up the stereo system.

'_I should be leaving too_,' she thought to herself, standing up, when she heard a voice.

"If it isn't Kelsi Nielsen!" came the laughter, and Kelsi swivelled.

"Chad Danforth!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question . . ." he grinned, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Kelsi bit her lip. "Well . . . Sharpay's making me do these sucky Street Jazz dance classes, because she wants me, her, and Ryan to enter the Interschool Youth Talent Contest."

"Yeah, we want to enter as well – wait, _Street Jazz_?"

"It's a dance style that's a mixture of Street Dance and Jazz, but the teacher doesn't do any jazz at all. It's pure Street and I hate it!" Kelsi said in frustration.

"Sorry you feel that way," Chad chuckled, sitting down, and Kelsi followed suit.

"Well, you do meet new people . . ." she shrugged, and as she spoke, a bunch of boys wearing aquamarine blue tracksuits walked in.

Some of them looked at her, and smiled, grinned, winked, and the other things that guys with little respect for girls do.

"Who are they?" Chad asked interestedly.

"They always use the studio after this class." Kelsi told him. "They're called Big Blue Dance Crew. They have a performance coming up, and they need a place to rehearse."

Kelsi felt uneasy around so many boys, and she'd usually try to leave before they came. She'd seen them dance and they were amazing. They did break dancing and everything. Once, a boy bumped into her, and apologised. He also said she was cute, which made her blush, especially when the others agreed, right in front of her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kelsi said, shaking those thoughts out of her head.

Chad sighed, and Kelsi knew this would be a long story. "You know this Interschool Youth Talent Contest thing? Well, we were going to let the Drama department go in for in. I mean, it's your thing. That's fine with us."

He took a breath. "But at the last basketball game, Jason picked a fight with some dude from West High, and they started insulting us. Saying that they had dope dancers, and they would win the contest . . ."

Kelsi snorted. "Let me guess. You couldn't back down from that." Chad looked guilty, and Kelsi threw her hands up. "Your pride and ego must be bigger than your whole body!"

"Either way, we went straight to the headmaster. I was chosen to represent our Dance Crew, Streets to Beats. Sharpay was representing Twinkle Toes."

Keli gave him one appalled look. "Sharpay called our group _Twinkle Toes_? Oh my _God_!"

Sniggering, Chad took a pen out of his pocket and doodled a logo on his head which read: Str33tz 2 Beatz.

"The thing is . . . it's only some people from the B-ball and Soccer teams who are doing it; not everyone dances, or _can_ dance. We need more dancers!"

Kelsi watched as he sighed, getting up to greet Troy, Zeke, Jason, and others from the sports teams who had finally showed up. She bit her lip.

She knew of how to help them, but she was nervous. Shy. But this was for East High . . .

Plucking up the courage, she got up and went to talk to Duke, Big Blue's Captain. They called him Big Blue's Big Boi. "Hey sweets. What's up?" he grinned.

Kelsi could feel her cheeks going pink as she stammered, "Can I ask you a favour?"

**…HSM… (Still Past)**

"You're a genius, Kelsi!" Chad shouted, as soon as she entered the classroom. "Big Blue's Leader called me yesterday, after we left Barvade. He said you . . . I can't believe you . . . you're awesome!"

"They're gonna join our crew! Thanks so much, Kelsi. We appreciate it." grinned Troy, and Kelsi beamed.

"It was _you_ who hooked us up? Woah, thanks!" said Zeke gratefully.

And the whole day, guys she didn't even know were thanking her, calling her name. It was weird to have you name known by so many people. She seemed to just be drifting in a dream state.

When she reached the auditorium, Ryan wandered over. "Hey! heard the gossip." he smile and said awkwardly "Now that Streets to Beats have more dancers, we won't be doing our piece."

"Wha - ? Oh! _Oh_ . . . . I'm sorry . . ." Kelsi said in realisation.

She didn't even think about how that would affect the group she was working with. Sharpay would be furious.

"Why?" exclaimed Ryan, "I'm relieved. Sharpay was going crazy, I think the pressure made it worse. Weren't you sick of going to those classes?"

So Ryan had already guessed. She wanted to say 'no', knowing that Barvarde was like his temple, but there was no point in lying; she wouldn't be going anymore.

"Yeah, I was." she admitted.

**…HSM…**

Past (About 2 weeks before Present)

Chad took a sip of water and breathed in the fresh air.

Rehearsals were no joke. They were serious. And hard. Equalling seriously hard full stop.

They would warm up, go over a routine they'd already learnt, then learn a new piece, go over the _whole thing_, and cool down.

The more they learnt, the longer this process became.

"Hey Chad . . ." came a genuinely happy voice, and Chad looked up. He tried hard to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat.

"Kelsi! Um, hey . . ." he said hoarsely, standing up quickly. She looked amazing, totally unlike herself.

She's donned the hat, so her hair fell about her shoulders in curls, and subtle make up emphasised her eyes and mouth. Chad had to bite his upper lip to stop his jaw dropping open. She wasn't dressed casually; she was dressed like she was going out for dinner or something. Where _was_ she going?

"Why aren't you inside with the others? Are you taking a water break?" she asked casually.

Chad, smoothly hiding his look of awe, cracked a feeble joke, "I was rejected," he said shakily, "My hair was just too good for them."

Kelsi giggled, and Chad blurted out, "You look . . . so beautiful, Kelsi."

Kelsi blushed, looking at the ground. "Thanks . . . I'm going to Sharpay and Ryan's house for dinner. Mr and Mrs Evans will be there, but Sharpay won't be. I have to go this way to get to their house . . . how's rehearsal?"

It took Chad a few moments to comprehend what she'd just said. Sharpay and Ryan? Why was she going to their house? Of all places . . .

"Rehearsal? Oh yeah, they're good." _But they're better when you're around to ease the tension_.

Kelsi gazed at him, like she knew something was up, but then she sighed. "I'd better run. Tell the others I said hi."

"Okay, well . . ." Chad struggled for words, something that wasn't usually a problem. ". . . have a good time . . ."

Kelsi nodded in gratitude and left, unaware that Chad was watching her walk right to the end of the road.

**…HSM… (Still Past)**

"Congrats dude, you rocked." appraised Duke, Big Blue's Big Boi. (**A.N. If you remember from before . . .**)

"Yeah, you were pretty fly . . ." replied Chad slowly, starting to grin, "But you ain't got nothin' on me!" The boys laughed, and went their separate ways home.

Chad's footsteps became a steady, melodic rhythm in his head, a pulsing beat, like any moment he would break into dance. He felt oddly light, as if the night air was lifting his soul.

His thoughts drifted to Kelsi, and he began to smile. From the moment he'd seen her at Barvarde, he's seen her differently. And she wasn't so shy anymore . . . did that mean something?

Right on cue, like the heavens were sending him some sort of screwed up sign, he saw her. Kelsi. She was running. And she was _crying_.

That shocked him right out of his daydream.

"Oh damn – Kelsi!" he shouted, breaking into a run. Faster, faster! she turned the corner, and he followed, now sprinting. "Kelsi, wait!"

She stumbled, dropping to the floor on her hands and knees, and Chad was instantly on his knees by her side as she sobbed.

"Hey, don't cry . . . talk to me. What happened?"

"Chad, it was awful, Sharpay _was_ there! I can't stand her!" Kelsi cried softly.

"What did she do?" pressed Chad, holding Kelsi close.

"We were eating dinner, their parents . . . we talked, and Sharpay burst in, angry . . . " Kelsi gulped, and a fresh wave of tears appeared. "She accused me of being a traitor. Ryan tried to keep the peace, but I felt really guilty, and Sharpay said to get out -"

Chad face set in loathing. _Sharpay_. Bitch. "Come on," he murmured, pulling her up from the floor. Her make up was smudged, and her eyes were red.

Chad decided not to speak, just hold her close to his side as he waked her home. It would be painful for her tomorrow, as she usually hung out with Sharpay . . .

'Huh. No way. Gotta be freakin' kidding me.' Chad thought darkly as they reached Kelsi's house. She sighed.

"Chad, thank you. Thanks so much for everything. I feel so lousy."

"Well, don't." Chad said, lamely but softly. He desperately tried tyo think of something to make her laugh. "It's good we have say-what-you-like laws here."

Kelsi frowned. "Don't you mean freedom of speech?"

"Same difference." Chad wriggled his eyebrows, and Kelsi giggled. "Hey, I wanted to impress Zeke so the other day I made a beer cake."

"Wow. Does that mean it's got loads of beer in it?" Kelsi asked innocently.

"No," Chad snorted, "It means I was pissed on beer when I made it. You should have seen the 'cake'! Lumps everywhere."

Kelsi burst out laughing, doubling over from the humour.

"Of course, I couldn't eat it; food poisoning was too much of a risk."

"Chad, please," Kelsi spluttered, "Just stop. My sides hurt from laughing!" Chad just wriggled his eyebrows again, which set her off.

When they'd finally calmed down, they looked up at the starts, an unusual activity for them, and then Chad realised he'd better go. He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"See ya." he smiled, and after a moment's hesitation, he decided to trust his instincts and kiss the girl.

**…HSM…**

Future (About 2 week after Present)

"And in first place, deeply impressing the judges with their wide range of dance, limitless energy, and – I must say – hilarious gimmicks, it's Streets to Beats from East High!"

Kelsi winced as she sat in the audience, explosions of roars nd applause half deafening her.

She watched happily as Chad, making comical faces, was pushed up to the stage to accept the prizes. She knew the prizes wasn't exactly important to them; it was the fact they they'd won that mattered.

That meant they could _dance_. And they were good at it!

"Speech! Speech!" chanted the crowd. "Speech?" said Chad indignantly. "Who do you think I am, the President?" laughter. "Saying that, I do look the type . . ." More laughter.

Kelsi rolled her eyes, but she was the only one who knew that Chad was nervous; cracking jokes was calmed his nerves.

"Wow, okay. Thank you's. First and foremost to Big Blue Dance Crew, we couldn't have done it without you. Mmm, rhyming!" Chad said cheerfully to receive chuckles from the audience.

"Next to Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Their piece was scrapped to make way for the Masters of Dance -" laughs from the Str33tz 2 Beatz crew, and evil glares from the Evans twins, "- but their experience of dance was different to ours, and we realised we couldn't rock the show without 'em."

Applause. Kelsi leaned forward, craning her neck to see Ryan smiling happily, and Sharpay with a smug look on her face. Even the East High supporters were congratulating them.

"And last but not least, I want to thank the person who brought us all together and made us realise that dance isn't just movement, it comes with a . . ."

Chad sighed. "I never thought I'd say this in public . . . _passion_." Laughter. "So yeah, I wanna thank my girlfriend Kelsi, because I love her and she rocks."

The audience's reaction was split into three parts.

One part was cheering loudly for the sake of it. Another part was saying 'Aww'. And the last part was made up of Big Blue and their supporters, and Eats High and their supporters, all of whom had one word on their lips.

"_Girlfriend?!_"

**…HSM…**

Future (About 2 weeks after present)

Kelsi crept quietly behind him and ruffled his puffy hair, smiling. Most people in the crew, Troy, Zeke, Jason, Chad (and others), plus Gabriella, Taylor (and others) were just sittin', chillin'.

"Hey!" he said, kissing her briefly. "What's the word?"

"Well, there's a Street Dance and Hip Hop competition called '_Who's Bad?_' in about 8 weeks. That's two months." she informed them.

"Wow!" said Gabriella, getting excited. "We should get some girls to dance this time."

"That's beside the point," said Troy impatiently, "Which dance crews are entering?"

Kelsi reeled off, "Swift Feet, the Airwing Street Dance Company, the Clean Beats Squad, and . . . wait for it . . . Big Blue Dance Crew."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"So this time, they're against us, not with us." Chad frowned.

"We're screwed." said Jason dejectedly, and Taylor laughed shakily, looking at Gabriella,

"And we can't turn to the Musical Theatre experts this time . . ."

Kelsi nodded. "This competition is strictly Street Dance and Hip Hop."

She gave Chad a secretive smile and nudged him. Then she whipped out her phone and started speaking. "Hi, this is Kelsi Nielsen, speaking on behalf of Streets to Beats."

Chad grinned. He knew where this was going.

"Can I speak to Emma? Barvarde's Street Dance instructor? Yes . . ." As Kelsi babbled on, everyone started to grin like Chad, finally catching on.

They knew that they'd be taking home that gold trophy once again.

* * *

**What did you think? I had NO idea it would be so long, so please don't sue me! Hope you liked it though. Leave a review and lemme know what you think!**

**The time is a bit screwed up, but it does makes sense. The whole thing goes in order, but I've taken Present out of the middle, and put it at the beginning. If you still don't get it, review and I'll mesage you back.**

**Star x x x (P.S. Next Chapter is Ballet!)**


	2. Ballet: Offensive Defensive

**Sorry for the delay! To make up for that, this chapter is extra long, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.**

* * *

**Ballet: Offensive Defensive**

**Summary: She loved. But not him. Ballet. He didn't love her either. But . . . can things that drive people apart also push them together?**

Those who know that silence is a blessing make sure they value it before it is broken. Tainted. Shattered.

But even though she knew it was coming, it was still a shock for Kelsi when Troy and Chad burst through the door shouting, 'Who's back?'.

Kelsi continued to doodle, drawing each swirl and stroke with precision as she willed her heart to stop beating so fast from the surprise. It was hard to ignore the shouts that were now coming from the 'Jock Side' of the class.

She exhaled tiredly, and watching in interest as Gabriella practically jumped on Troy to greet him, but Taylor laughed and shared a warm hug and kiss from Chad.

More doodling. As the volume increased, Ms Darbus graced the teens with her presence and got straight down to business, clearing her throat.

"When you are _quite_ finished." Ms Darbus added sharply to the Jocks. "Why, thank you." She sat down. "As part of a scheme to get youths to be more active, someone will be coming in to talk to you about dance associated activities."

"Wow, Ms Darbus, that sounds good!" said Sharpay prissily, and Ryan nodded, interested and enthusiastic. Kelsi continued to doodle.

"I'm sure it will benefit many." Ms Darbus said. "The ballet classes will -"

"_Ballet?_" snorted Chad. "There's no way."

As Kelsi rolled her eyes, and went on doodling again, Ms Darbus sighed, "How can you boys _not_ appreciate the art of Ballet, or Drama, or -"

"There's only two arts I appreciate." Chad paused for effect, and then declared, "My hair, and BASKETBALL!"

The roar from the Jocks was so deafening, Kelsi's annoyance shot up to the Unbearable Point. They're so dumb!

"Are you that idiotic? Basketball isn't an art, it's a stupid sport, so grow up!"

Silence. Heads faced her. Sharpay murmured 'Ohhh' at the idea of something new happening, and Ms Darbus looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Look who's talking. The mouse." Chad said quietly into the silence, on the verge of laughing.

"Shut it, Danforth." demanded Ryan, but Kelsi was already speaking;

"Look who's opened his trap once again to say something dumb. Lion-head."

This caused quite a satisfying reaction from the Jocks, who had their eyebrows raised, waiting for Chad's comeback, like the rest of the class. Even Ms Darbus seemed amused as she stood up slowly.

Chad shrugged, "I'd take that as a compliment if it wasn't coming from you."

"I'm insulted -"

"Damn straight; you should be."

"I wasn't finished." Kelsi hissed, standing up sharply. The atmosphere was so tense, the teens watched with eyes wide, and Ms Darbus was taken aback.

It was weird to see the Joker of the class so annoyed, and the shyest girl speaking up for once.

"It _would_ have been insulting, if it wasn't coming from you," Kelsi mimicked, "After all, everything you say is a joke, right?"

Chad took two sharp strides forward, and Troy warningly put a hand on his shoulder.

Practically the whole class leapt out of their seats. Ryan looked warily at them both, Sharpay squealed with the excitement, and Taylor eyed her good friend and boyfriend uncertainly.

"Take that back."

"Make me, Toilet-brush head."

"Danforth! Nielsen! That s _quite_ enough!" spluttered the appalled Ms Darbus, as the teens sat down, seething. A woman who wasn't there before was standing next to her. She cleared her throat.

"Hello, I'm just quickly going round all the classes to talk about Ballet seminars, a performance at the Red Mill Theatre, and Ballet classes starting from -"

"I don't _need_ classes!" insisted Chad loudly, "I already know Ballet, look!" he stood up, much to everyone's amusement, and said,

"And plié and step. And plié and step. Rond de jambe and step, and elevé, turn. Chassé and step and . . ."

**(A.N. Pronunciation: P****lié: **Plee-ay**. Rond de jambe: **Ron-de shaumb**. Elevé: **Ee-ley-vey**. Chassé: **Sha-say** I'll tell you what they mean as well, if you wanna know.)**

His arrogance almost made Kelsi explode, but she sat, silent, doodling away, ignoring him and his stupid . . . _wait_. How could Chad know all those Ballet terms and positions? He wouldn't unless . . .

Kelsi eyes widened. She slowly smiled and rose from her seat.People watched her, knowing something was going to happen. "Wow Chad, you sure know _so much_ about ballet. Too much. You're an expert." She stood up, and Chad crossed him arms. "In fact, only someone who has done ballet would -"

"I wish you'd shut it for two freaking seconds." he said, irritated. "For someone who never says anything, you sure can't shut up now."

Fuming, Kelsi grabbed her stuff and she was gone. The Jocks started to cheer at Chad's triumph, but Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Gabriella and Ms Darbus all snarled at them, so they shut up pretty quick.

"Chad!" Taylor put her hands on her hips as the volume returned to normal, and the Ballet Woman left, dazed by unruly teenagers.

"What?!" he snapped. "She's starting to annoy me. A _lot_. She deserved it."

"No she didn't, and you know it." Taylor said sharply. "Kelsi was a bit brash, yeah, but what _you_ said was worse. What's up with you?"

The bell finally went for class, and she was gone too. Sighing, Chad figured he'd better apologize to Kelsi before he lost his girlfriend.

**…HSM…**

Chad poked his head into the auditorium, and she was one of the last ones to leave. Now was the perfect time to apologise privately! Everything should go according to plan as long as he remembered not to call her 'Small Person'.

Approaching her on the stage, he cleared his throat. Kelsi took one look at the boy and sniffed, "Go away."

"I just wanted to -"

"Not listening. Bye."

Chad frowned; he didn't think he's ever met a chick so stubborn, but then he thought of Taylor. So he took a breath and tried again.

"Look, to prove to you that I'm not as . . . _uncaring_ as I was, I'll . . . I'll watch ballet from start to finish without laughing once." he declared.

Kelsi snorted, then frowned, suspicious. She opened her mouth to speak, but paused. Chad smiled inward at the fact that at least he had her attention.

"Like . . . a ballet performance?"

Chad shrugged. "I guess. Something of the sort."

Kelsi's lips split into sneaky smile. "Then . . . you can take me to the theatre."

"To the _theatre_?"

"Yes. To see a ballet performance of 'The Nutcracker'."

"WHAT?!"

Chad jumped back, incredulous at the idea, and the small Kelsi simply sat there, legs crossed, hands in lap, back straight, smiling expectantly.

"This is _no_ way."

"Actually, there _is_ a way." Kelsi said matter of factly, "Surf the net, book the theatre tickets and take the subway there."

Chad raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Well ha ha, what a funny joke."

"Glad you think so. I learnt from the best . . ." smiled Kelsi, almost saucily, and it was so unlike her that Chad became unnerved.

"Listen," he said quickly but nervously, "I can't. I said that I'd watch ballet without laughing; does it have to go public as well?" Kelsi stopped herself from giggling; that would just make him think he could control her.

"If it's so much of a _problem_, you might as well just come round to my _house_." she said sarcastically, "Tomorrow, after school. I'm home, well, let me see, _all evening_, so come _whenever_ you like!"

With that, Kelsi stormed out of the auditorium, while Chad shook his head in disbelief. She truly didn't believe him. Ha. He'd show her.

He _was_ going to her house. He just needed to get her address.

**…HSM…**

_Ding Dong._

Chad analysed the house as he waited; it was small and dainty, but simple. Front garden was prettily decorated. Flowers, ornaments. The perfect home.

"Oh, hello!" came a voice, and Chad whipped to face a small woman, with a simple but pretty face. She had to be Kelsi's mother.

"Please, come in!" she continued kindly, not even bothering to ask who he was or what he wanted. "Here for Kelsi, are you?"

Chad nodded as he walked alongside her to the living room, looking at photos of young Kelsi's as he passed. Then he noticed a photo of a girl, wearing a pink leotard, tutu, tights, ballet shoes, hair tied in bun, the usual for ballerina's. Chad stopped for a second thinking it was Kelsi, but then realising it was her _mother_. No wonder she was defensive about people dissing ballet . . .

In the living room, Kelsi was sitting at a piano, studying a handwritten music sheet with doodles around the outside.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she began to play, her fingers fluidly sliding over each note, but then Mrs Nielsen cleared her throat, and Kelsi faltered, turning round.

"Chad! What are you . . . ?"

"Remember?" Chad said tactfully. "You know . . ." he continued pointedly, and both Kelsi and her mother looked at him, confused. Obviously she didn't remember. He really didn't want to say it but now he was here, he had no choice."Ballet . . . ?"

"Oh! Right," Kelsi exclaimed, jumping up. She looked around awkwardly and Mrs Nielsen took the hint.

"Well, you two have a good time!" she said quickly, but as she exited, Mr Nielsen entered, so they bumped into each other.

"Oh, sorry honey,I didn't realise- and you are . . . ?" he shot at Chad. Mr Nielsen was fairly tall compared to his wife, wearing glasses like his daughter.

"Chad Danforth, Mr Nielsen Sir." Chad said quickly, making both Kelsi and Mrs Nielsen laugh. Mr Nielsen sighed.

"So. What will you two be doing this eve -?"

"Bye Dad, thanks for comin', see ya later!" Kelsi said loudly, lightly pushing her parents through the living room door. "We're watching videos so don't disturb us okay bye!" She slammed the door shut.

"That was interesting," Chad chuckled, and Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"He's just nosy. Listen . . ." she whispered. Her parents were talking right outside the door, and the conversation was going like this;

**Mr Nielsen:** Who's that then?  
**Mrs Nielsen: **A boyfriend, I think. He looks sweet.  
**Dad: **What happened to the other guy?  
**Mom: **What are you talking about?  
**Dad: **You know, the boy who used to come round to practice with Kelsi for some God-forsaken play -  
**Mom: **Oh, Ryan! He's not her boyfriend. Not as far as I know.  
**Dad: **Oh. Hmm . . . what do you think they're doing now?  
**Mom: **I don't know and I don't care. You should know better than to eavesdrop on your own daughter!  
**Dad: **But I just want to know -  
**Mom: **Oh, just stop. Give it up, will you! You're terrible! 

"Argh!" cursed Kelsi loudly. "They're so annoying! My God, I'm so sorry. I can't believe you just heard that. I can't believe you came!"

"You told me to," Chad grinned, and Kelsi said exasperatedly,

"Yes, but I didn't think you would _actually come_. You didn't get my address!"

"You didn't give me the chance to ask for it."

"Oh . . . well . . ." Kelsi flopped onto the couch looking flustered. "The fact that you came proves that you _were_ serious and you _are_ willing, so -"

"Does that mean I don't have to watch Ballet anymore?" interrupted Chad enthusiastically.

"You are so rude . . ." Kelsi shook her head. "I guess not."

"Awesome." And that was that. But what now?

Silence lingered in the room for a few uncomfortable moments before Chad broke the tension.

"Lemme ask you something." he sat down next to her. "Why do you still hang out with the Drama Club when you know they're no good? Even Troy said, they treat you like crap."

"No they don't." Kelsi said quietly, her body tensing. "You don't know them; they're not all bad."

Chad shot her a shrewd look. "You know that when I say 'Drama Club', I mean 'Sharpay', because that's all about her. Like ysterday morning; Ryan defended you, but Shrpay sat on her ass like some royal -"

"She isn't all bad!" Kelsi said quickly.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, really. It's just hard to connect with her sometimes, that's all."

Chad nodded eagerly, "That's _s_o interesting! Now try the _truth_."

"That _was_ the truth!" cried Kelsi indignantly. In two seconds they were both standing, waiting to receive an attack so they could lash one straight back. It was just like the day before. The swords of white-hot fury were coming out.

"I don't get it." Chad said loudly, "She treats you the same way she treats her own brother; like a servant. What's wrong with you? Why do you keep defending her?"

"Because she's all I've got!" shouted Kelsi, dropping to the floor and cradling herself. She just suddenly stopped fighting; it was too much.

Chad lowered himself to her level, feeling guilty. "Hey, don't cry. What do you mean?"

"I don't have any skill. Sure, I play the piano, but that's not a skill people value. Sharpay needs my skill. No matter how she treats me, she needs me. I don't have many friends, but -"

"You do have friends," Chad corrected her, "Taylor, Martha, Drama Club People . . . you're just making up stuff to have a reason for feeling crappy."

Kelsi snorted and he went on, "It's true. You can't class Sharpay as a friend. Friends _respect_ you, not _use_ you."

Looking around, he grabbed the nearest tissue he saw, and gave t to her, and she just sat there, wiping her face dry. Chad, not knowing what to do, figured he should comfort her, but he sucked at that. He awkwardly moved forward to put his arm around her or something, but as he did, she turned t ace him in confusion, so their lips pressed against each other gently.

Pulling away sharply, they looked at each other warily. _Deep breath. Chill Out. What just happened did NOT happen._

But it did.

Chad tried to say sorry, but he suddeny felt different.The words wouldn't come. Before he knew it,he was kissng her again.

_Am I drunk or just stupid_? He was neither. He did it because . . . it felt right. Like a burst of emotion that didn't seem to be there before had suddenly revealed itself.

He didn't actually know why he was doing it, but it was like building a link between them, a way to find comfort in each other, amazing in a way he couldn't explain, a rush of emotions with Kelsi –

_Stop_.

"Chad . . . Chad!" Kelsi gasped. She scrambled to her feet. "Why did we just do that?!"

That was it. The trip was over. Chad fell back to reality with a crash . . . and it hurt. "I don't know . . ."

"I'm sorry. Oh God, this is getting worse and worse." she babbled, while Chad sat in a daze. "What about Taylor?"

Chad began to apologise again, but then he thought, '_What __about__ Taylor?_' He instantly felt guilty. She was his _girlfriend_. What was wrong with him?

"Crap." Chad sighed. He wanted to kick himself. He was a joker, full of determination, who got what he wanted through jokes and charm. But this time he'd gone too far. "I'd better go."

As he got up, Kelsi placed a dainty hand on his shoulder. "Wait," she said softly. "Don't just _leave_. I mean, we should, if you don't have to go . . . that sounds so desperate. Forget it."

"Kelsi, calm down." Chad laughed warily, and then felt a surge of joy. He'd automatically called her Kelsi without having to think about it! "Wow. My life is turning into a video game that I can't control."

Kelsi snorted, looking down. "Video games are much better than real life; if anything goes wrong, you can go back to the save point."

They both laughed, dissolving the tension that had reformed. Chad studied her closely. She seemed normal. Unaffected by what had happened. Yet she was the first to stop it . . . was she confused about her feelings, like he was?

"Wanna see something?" Kelsi whispered. In a swift moment, she had pushed the couch back, so the space was clear.

Chad got the feeling a performance was coming on, so he sat down. She began by standing in – what was it? – First Position, grinned at him"This is _real_ ballet!" andbegan a smallphrase; a mini routine.

Chad watched her closely; he hadn't actually seen real ballet up close before. And Kelsi moved with such grace and precision, he couldn't help but be intrigued. Every spin, step, and leap was done purely through love of dance; that was clear to see.

He still wasn't big on ballet, but he guessed it wasn't as bad as he had assumed it was. He clapped at the end, pulling the couch back into place. "That was great."

"Really? You're not lying?" Kelsi said hopefully, and Chad nodded. "It was a piece my Mom taught me. She used to be a -"

"I know," Chad said quickly, "I saw the pictures in the hallway. I thought she was you." Kelsi went pink, but smiled happily. "See, it's fine when you do it, but me? Nuh-uh. Not in a million years."

As they shared another laugh, Chad brain started to race again, so fast, it was hard to understand his own thoughts. Arguing. Normal. Arguing. Kissing. Normal. Huh? He did want to kiss her again though. He responded to this feeling by biting his lip.

"Hey Kelsi -"

_Ring Ring_. Chad's call. Checked the screen; Taylor. Oh _no_. Not now. His thumb hovered over the green button before pressing red.

"Who was it?" Kelsi said hesitantly. He told her. "Why didn't you answer. She'll only call back."

"Well, I don't want to talk to her. I'm with you, right?" Kelsi blushed as he grinned, but it faded when he saw the guilt on her face. Taylor was her friend.

He stepped forwards. He was gonna say sorry, again, but he _was_ gonna kiss her so there was no point. He hesitated, but his brain urged him; _go go go!_ ringing through his head, skin tingling, never felt that before, the feeling was a drug, no, Kelsi was a drug, so Chad was drunk, right? On her . . . makes sense . . . no sense . . .

As their lips met for the third time, it was natural now. Like they'd been together for ages. Chad held her tightly and Kelsi ran her fingers through his gorgeous hair –

CRASH! They sprang apart, their hearts almost ripped from their bodies in shock, as they heard two voices arguing outside.

"No," Kelsi hissed. "No no no. _No_!" She stormed out of the room, screeching, "Leave the yelling to me, Mom. DAD! I can't believe you had the _nerve_ to -"

Chad practically choked. Her Dad was _listening_?! (_Cue horrified look_)

…**HSM…**

"Hi Gabriella!" smiled Kelsi, and Gabriella returned the smile as she finished packing books into her locker. "What's the news?"

"Well . . ." Gabriella said grimly, "Chad and Taylor broke up. Well no, Chad broke up with Taylor." Kelsi faked a gasp. "I know. At first I thought she was angry, then upset, but now I don't think she cares. I don't think it was working out –"

"Then I guess she didn't like Chad as much as we though she did." suggested Kelsi, and Gabriella slowly nodded. Not having much else to talk about, they said goodbye.

The bell went for class, but Kelsi wasn't really concentrating; her head was in a spin and her body was on auto-pilot, heading for the notice board.

She had to know if his name was there. Yup, she had to be nuts if she thought a relationship with a jock was gonna work, but she didn't care.

Reaching the notice board, there were three new lists; one for the Ballet taster classes, one for the ballet performance, and one for the ballet seminar.

Kelsi scanned all of them, and found her own name, but Chad's? No such luck – although, the Ballet performance did have two sheets. Chad probably wouldn't sign up, but it couldn't hurt to look . . .

Her heart glowed.

It was so good to know that he'd put his name down because of her.

**So whad'ya think? Sorry for taking so long!**

**To me, this one was a bit weird, but I hope I pulled it off. Ha, plus Chad doesn't actually do ballet XD so yeah.**

**Star x x x (P.S. Next chapter is Salsa/Tango!)**


End file.
